


God is in the Rain

by OnyxDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is Alive, Castiel is afraid of thunder, Dean is super cute, Fluff, Hey Jude singing, M/M, Shipper!Sam, So are Ellen and Jo, With added Fluff, eventual destiel, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDay/pseuds/OnyxDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in the middle of a thunderstorm and finds Castiel whimpering in the corner. He gets up and comforts him, eventually falling asleep. It happens again, and again, and eventually Dean confronts Castiel about his fear. What can Dean do to help his falling angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic on AO3. I wrote this under my account on fanfiction.net, also OnyxDay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in the middle of a thunderstorm to a whimpering Castiel. What the hell?

The grimy motel room lit up as the lightning struck in the distance. A few moments later the sound of thunder crashing woke the two sleeping occupants. Dean was instantly alert, his hunter training kicking in. Realizing it was only thunder he fell back down onto his temporary bed. His brother had already fallen back to sleep, but Dean was finding it surprisingly difficult. The next bolt of lightning crashed, and as the thunder rolled Dean heard a whimpering sound. He shot back up and looked around. The room was fairly dark, but the faint light the windows let in allowed Dean to see the outline of a man. A man that was currently curled up an the chair. Dean leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at the man. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room and Dean was able to see the man's face in the fleeting light. Or rather, the angel's face.

"Cas?" Dean asked in surprise. However, his voice was drowned out by the thunder outside. Cas whimpered again and curled in tighter around himself.

'Oh, Cas is afraid of thunder.' Dean realized. The hunter climbed off of the motel bed and walked over to Castiel. He laid his hand on the angel's arm, causing him to jump. Castiel's dark blue eyes caught Dean's forest green ones and Dean saw fear and panic in them.

"Hey, you okay Cas?" Dean asked, though he knew the answer was 'no'.

"I am physically fine, yes." Castiel answered. Dean sighed.

"I meant the thunder. You're scared of it, right?" Dean asked. Cas was about to say something, but the thunder from a lightning strike a few seconds ago crashed. Cas jumped, whimpered and curled in on himself. Dean, not knowing what to do, carefully picked Cas up and carried him over to his bed. Dean sat down with his back against the headboard and pulled Cas against him. Castiel hesitated for a moment, but when the next roll of thunder came he buried his head into Dean's shoulder. Dean knew the angel was freaked out of his mind, so he started rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Cas had started shaking, so Dean held him tighter to his chest.

"C'mon Cas, just focus on me, okay? Don't listen to what's happening out there." Dean told the angel in his arms. Following his instinct he started singing 'Hey Jude' to him softly. His best memories of his mother were the ones where she would go into his room during a thunderstorm and sing 'Hey Jude' until he fell asleep.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder." Dean crooned in his slightly rough voice. Castiel still had his fists curled into his t-shirt, but he wasn't flinching anymore.

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder." Dean rubbed the angel's back as he felt him relax into him.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin. Then you'll begin to make it. Better better better better better better." It was only after he finished the song that he realized that Cas had loosened his grip and was now snoring lightly. Dean looked down on him with sadness in his eyes. The poor guy was getting more human each day, and it was scary. He had seen what a human Castiel was like, and it had scared him. It seemed like the closer they got to the Apocalypse, the more human Cas got. And Dean was determined not to let Cas become his 2014 self. Dean's eyes began to drift closed as he held the now sleeping angel.

'I need to stop calling him that. He's really not an angel anymore.' Dean thought sleepily. He looked down at Castiel's sleeping face and decided that no, Cas would always be the angel of the Lord that had gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition. Dean sank down on the bed, bringing Cas down too, so that they were basically snuggling, even if Dean would never admit that to anyone.


	2. Blackmail in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and sees something that proves his suspicions correct. Now to mess with Dean until he admits his feelings...

When Sam awoke the next morning he looked over at his brother's bed. The sight that greeted him caused the younger Winchester to sit straight up in shock. Grinning, he grabbed his phone from where it lay on the bedside table. He smirked as he took the pictures of his brother and Castiel curled around each other. Dean's arms were wrapped around Cas' shoulders, their legs tangled together, and Cas' head pillowed on Deans's chest. Sam sent his potential blackmail evidence to Bobby, Ellen, and Jo with the message, 'awww, aren't they so cute?'.

After sending them the message, Sam settled back into the motel bed and pretended to get more sleep. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

Soon after Sam settled back down Dean opened his own eyes. At first he was confused as to why he was snuggled up with someone. That confusion doubled when he realized who he was cuddling with. He jumped out of his bed in shock and stared down at the sleeping Cas.

'What the hell?' Dean thought to himself. Slowly, last nights events came drifting back to him. 'Holy shit! I can't believe Cas is afraid of a little lightning.'

Cas turned over in his sleep and fumbled slightly at the space where Dean had just been sleeping. He made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a whimper, and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Mornin' Cas." Dean greeted, turning away from the still groggy angel.

"Dean. Was I asleep?" Castiel asked, his eyebrows pulling into his typical confused expression.

"Yeah, and for future reference, you snore." Dean told the angel. He turned back and nearly choked on the breath of air he sucked in. Cas' hair was sticking up in every direction, more so than it usually did. It was, to put it simply, sex hair. Dean cleared his throat and turned away, facing Sam's bed. He noticed the giant was still asleep and kicked his bed.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean called, completely ignoring the angel on the bed behind him. Sam's eyes opened and he sat up, his eyes glancing toward Cas who was still sitting on Dean's bed.

"Nice hair Cas." Sam commented as he stood up. Cas fixed him with a confused look and raised a hand to his hair. Noticing the way it stuck up everywhere, he used his 'angel mojo' to fix it.

"Alright. We should head out, I don't like staying too long after we finish a job." Dean told them as he packed up the few things he had taken out of his duffle. Sam packed his things into his own duffle and zipped it up at almost the same time as Dean. "Alright, Sammy you put the duffles into the trunk, I'll go check out. Cas, go with Sam and wait in the car, I'll be back in a moment." Dean tossed his duffle to Sam, who caught it easily, and walked out the door. He strolled down to the front office and walked in, smiling at the girl working there and leaning against the counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The girl asked, blushing slightly. Dean grinned at her.

"I'd like to check out actually." Dean told her. The girl's face dropped in disappointment.

"Very well. Will that be cash or card?" She asked, her tone slightly gloomy.

"Cash." Dean answered, pulling out his wallet and waiting for her to give him the cost of the room. She typed some things into the computer then told him the amount he owed. He pulled out the correct amount and handed it to her, smiling. The bell on the door tinkled and Dean turned to see Cas walking into the small room.

"Cas! I thought I told you to wait in the Impala with Sam." Dean said in surprise. Cas turned to him and focused his blue eyes on him.

"Sam wished for some time alone and suggested I wait in here with you." Cas explained, walking forward and invading Dean's personal space as usual. Dean sighed in annoyance.

"Cas, personal space." Dean reminded. Cas titled his head and stepped away. Dean smiled at him and patted his arm. "Thanks." He turned back to the girl and found her looking at them with a strange expression on her face.

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip. You two look very happy with each other." The girl told Dean before turning and going into the back room to hang up his keys.

"We're not-!" Dean tried to call after her, but she was gone. Dean rubbed his face in exasperation. He turned and walked out of the office, knowing Cas would follow him. Sam was sitting in the back of the Impala, stretched out as far as he could on the bench seat. Dean opened his door and twisted to look at Sam.

"Really Sasquatch?" He asked in annoyance. Sam shrugged as best as he could while laying down.

"Figured you and Cas could use some 'bonding' time." Sam told him with a smile that was far too innocent.

"Shut up bitch." Dean muttered.

"Whatever you say, jerk." Sam replied. Cas observed the brothers in silence. Dean fiddled with the radio until he found a station playing AC/DC. They drove all day, headed to Bobby's to find a new hunt and work on their Lucifer problem, not seeing the giant thunderstorm quickly approaching.


	3. Voices in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell does thunder bother Cas so damn much?

Dean pulled into the motel and quickly got them a room. They loaded their duffles in and settled down, the long hours in the car had exhausted them. Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as the Winchester brothers splayed out on the two beds. A loud roll of thunder interrupted the silence in the small room and caused Cas to jump in fear. Dean was instantly up and by his side.

"Hey, hey it's alright. It's just some thunder, nothing to worry about." Dean told him quietly, aware of his brother's eyes on them. The thunder sounded again, causing Cas to burrow into Dean's arms. Dean shot a look back to his brother.

"Not one word." He warned. Sam nodded in understanding. Dean turned back to Cas and carefully guided him to his bed. He sat them both down and pulled Cas to his chest as another roll of thunder was heard. The sound of rain hitting the roof intensified as the storm outside picked up.

"Dean." Sam started. Dean shot him a look that told him to stay quiet. Sam sighed and went about demon and angel proofing the motel room. Dean hugged Cas as more thunder sounded outside. Cas started muttering something and Dean leaned in so he could hear what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please stop, they didn't do anything. Please brother, please stop." Cas muttered as he started rocking gently back and forth. Dean's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. The thunder was, to Castiel at least, a manifestation of his brother's anger. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Cas' back, like he used to do with Sammy when he was scared of something or upset.

"Hey, it's okay Cas. Just calm down alright. It's okay, you didn't do anything. No one's mad at you. Shhh." Dean whispered to him, trying to comfort the now crying angel. 'Ah jeez, what do I do? How the hell do you comfort an angel?' Dean contemplated. He pulled Cas against his shoulder and held him still as the storm continued to rage. Cas gripped at his jacket and whimpered into his shoulder. Dean started humming 'Hey Jude', remembering how it had worked the last time. Cas' breathing started to even out and eventually he was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly. Dean carefully laid Cas down on his bed. He rubbed a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Dean?" Sam called from behind him. Dean turned and saw Sam looking at him in concern.

"I don't know what to do Sam. The apocalypse is still hanging over our heads, Cas is getting more human each day, and I don't know how to deal with his fear of thunder!" Dean vented to his brother. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We can deal with the apocalypse, we'll find a way. And as for Cas, well it looks to me like you're dealing with it fairly well. He's adjusting as well as he can, and you seem to be helping a lot." Sam told him. Dean looked back at the now sleeping angel. His face was relaxed, but every time the thunder sounded he would flinch. He reminded Dean of a lost puppy, which was an almost horrifying thought to have.

"I just feel like everything is working against us." Dean admitted. Sam's face softened in that annoying way of his.

"We've faced some pretty bad odds and still come out on top. We can deal with this, all of it." Sam assured him. Dean was starting to get uncomfortable with the chick-flick moment.

"Whatever you say, bitch." Dean said, ruining the moment to his great relief.

"Jerk." Sam replied before laying down in his bed. Dean climbed into his own bed and settled down next to Cas for the second night in a row. The angel-man curled around him almost as soon as he settled in. Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas to keep him safe. He started humming 'Hey Jude' again and slowly felt himself starting to fall asleep. His last thought before succumbing to the blackness was, 'Oh shit, I'm in love with an angel.'


	4. Confessions in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to deal with his feelings for the not-quite-an-angel-anymore, Sam keeps pushing.

Dean woke up with Cas in his arms for the second day in a row. He carefully untangeld himself, trying to let the angel sleep as much as he could, knowing his new human-ness would take him some time to get used to. Dean stretched as he stood, squatting next to his duffle and pulling out a fresh set of clothes. He vaguely registered the need to visit the laundramat as he made his way to the motel bathroom. He quickly went through his morning routine and stepped back into the motel room in a set of clean clothes. Sam was already up and rushed into the bathroom as soon as Dean stepped out. Dean scoffed at his brother and turned to the other occupant in the room. Cas was still curled underneath the now rumpled covers.

Dean took this chance to really appreciate the sleeping angel. His face was softened in that way you only get when you're unconscious. His legs are curled slightly underneath him and his arms are wrapped around Dean's pillow, his face resting on top of it. Dean can feel his own face soften at the sight and he is briefly reminded of his realization last night. He quickly shakes his head and clears his throat. Cas shifts slightly on the bed, but doesn't wake up to the sound.

"Cas, wake up." Dean tells him. The angel shifts again, but still doesn't wake up. Dean sighs and walks over to the bed. He shakes Castiel's shoulder, repeating his words.

Cas opens his eyes and sees Dean standing over him. He blinks a few times before letting out a yawn and stretching. He shakes his head and sits up, squinting at Dean.

"Good morning, Dean." He greets him, his voice rougher than usual from sleep. Dean coughs and smiles at him.

"We're, uh, going to be heading out in a bit. Sammy's in the shower right now, but as soon as he's out we'll leave." Dean tells the almost-ex-angel. Cas nods and slips out of the bed, stretching again. Dean realized that he'd been letting him sleep in his suit and trench coat. Said articles of clothing were extremely wrinkled, and could probably use a wash.

"Thank you Dean." Cas says suddenly. Dean's gaze snaps up from his clothes to his eyes.

"What?" He asks, not knowing what Cas is talking about.

"For being there for me during the storms. I know it makes you uncomfortable to be in such close proximity, especially in such an intimate setting. So, I wanted to thank you." Castiel explains. Dean holds up a hand.

"Hey, it's okay Cas. You don't have to thank me, I would have done the same with anyone in my family, and that includes you. We're family Cas, end of story." Dean tells his friend. Cas nods and smiles. Dean finishes packing up the few things they took out and Sam exits the bathroom, already wearing his clothes for the day.

"Sam, why don't you check out for me? Me and Cas are going to load up the Impala." Dean suggests with a pat to his brother's back.

"Sure Dean, I'm sure you and Cas would like the alone time." Sam agrees, shooting a Dean a Look. Dean glares at him and Sam laughs as he exits the room.

"Dean, what did he mean by 'alone time'?" Castiel asks, air-quotes and all. Dean blushes and shakes his head.

"Nothing Cas." Dean dismisses, picking up his and Sam's duffles. Cas follows him to the parking lot and Dean dumps the duffles into the trunk. He rounds the car and gestures for Cas to sit in the passenger seat.

"But Dean, Sam always sits 'shotgun'." Cas protests. Dean shrugs.

"Well, he's being a bitch, so you get the seat." Dean tells him. Cas nods and slides in beside Dean. Dean fiddles with the radio as they wait for Sam to finish checking them out. He settles on a classic rock station, which happens to be playing 'Hey Jude' when he switches to it. Dean smiles saddly at the radio as the song washes over him.

"This song has meaning to you." Cas points out. Dean huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah, you could say that." He agrees. "My mom used to sing it to me as a lullaby 'cause it was her favorite song. When Sammy had a nightmare, I used to sing it to him to calm him down. It's the one thing from home that I still have." Dean explains sadly. Cas's hand rests on his shoulder and he turns to look at him.

"Thank you for sharing this song with me." Cas tells him. Dean smiles at him.

"You gotta stop thanking me for being nice to you. I'm just treating you like I would treat anyone in my family." Dean tells him with a shake of his head.

"Then I thank you for letting me be in your family." Cas says instead. Dean laughs and shakes his head, looking up into the angel's eyes. They sit there staring at eachother, not saying a word, for a few minutes, until they're interupted by the cock-blocking moose himself. Sam knocks on the passenger door and gives Dean a bitchface. Dean shakes his head and jerks to the backseat with his thumb. Sam gives him a bigger bitchface and opens the door to the backseat.

"I hate you, jerk." Sam mutters. Dean gives him a smug grin in the rear-view mirror as he pulls out of the motel.

"That's what you get for being a bitch. Besides, Cas doesn't mind my music, isn't that right Cas?" Dean looks at Cas expectantly.

"It is pleasant, yes." Cas agrees. Dean sends a smug look back to his brother.

"See? Two against one Sammy." Dean gloats. Sam sighs.

"That's because he doesn't know any better Dean." Sam shoots back. Dean turns up the volume of the radio, which is now playing AC/DC's Hell's Bells.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." He tells his brother, raising his voice to be heard over the music. He can practically feel the bitchface on his back, but chooses to ignore it in favor of concentrating on the open road in front of them.


	5. Kisses in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally do something about the Thing between them.

"Sammy!" Dean yells, glaring down at his phone. Sam peeks his head out of the bathroom with a bitch face.

"What?"

"Did you mess with my phone again?" Dean asks, holding up the offending object and the picture that was displayed as his background. Sam takes one look at it and bursts into laughter. "Goddammit Sam!"

"Hey man, I didn't put that picture there! I didn't even take that picture." Sam says between chuckles. Dean glowers at him.

"Then who did?" He asks. "Me? Cas? Who else has access to my phone?"

"I don't know man, but as soon as you find out, ask them to send me a copy of that." Sam laughs and Dean frowns. He grumbles to himself and goes about trying to change his phone background, sitting down in one of the cheap motel chairs. Dean groans when he opens his photos and sees the other pictures of him and Cas cuddling that have suddenly appeared.

"Oh come on!" He complains.

"Hello Dean." Cas says, suddenly behind him even though he's lost the ability to fly only a few weeks before.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yelps, hiding his phone from the former angel's view.

"No, I'm Castiel." He replies deadpan.

"Yeah, very funny Cas. I should put a fucking bell on you, I swear." Dean shakes his head and turns in his chair to face Cas. Cas's hair glistens in the poor motel lighting and his shoulders are wet where drops of rain landed on the tan fabric. "What's up?"

Cas looks down, then at Sam, then back to Dean. He frowns and hunches his shoulders. "There appears to be a storm approaching. I-" He looks away again and swallows. "I did not to be alone when it struck." He looks up and now Dean can clearly see the tinge of fear in his eyes.

"Alright man, let's, uh, let's get you settled in then, okay?" Dean smiles at him reassuringly and stands from the uncomfortable chair. "Do you wanna, uh, maybe change into some dry clothes?" Dean asks, noticing the slight shiver Cas has acquired. Cas looks down at himself and nods.

"Thank you Dean, I would appreciate it." Cas sheds his trench coat and for a moment Dean just stares because he doesn't remember when Cas started wearing his clothes but that seems like something he should recall and yet here they are with Cas wearing Dean's clothes and Dean not remembering when that happened and quite honestly not really caring as long as Cas keeps doing it, because Dean really likes him in his clothes, and oh yeah speaking of clothes Dean needs to give Cas a pair of his pajamas that Dean himself has worn, occasionally sans underwear, so that Cas isn't just standing there in Dean's clothes dripping wet, water soaking through the thin cotton, rivulets running down Cas's chest, stomach, possibly beneath his waistband towards his- right, pajamas. Dean clears his throat and moves towards his duffle, riffling through it for a second before pulling out his spare pajamas. He's started to carry around a double set of everything after Cas started to Fall, because Dean won't let him wear the same clothes all the time.

"Here." Dean hands the pile of clothes to Cas, who immediately pulls off his soaked t-shirt. Dean's eyes flicker down to the sharp cut of his hipbones. He licks his lips, blushes, then turns away with a cough. "Why don't you take a shower, too? So you won't be as cold." He suggests, nodding over to the vacant bathroom.

Cas takes his bundle of clothes and enters the bathroom, leaving his wet coat and shirt laying on the motel carpet. Dean crumbles to himself about angels and their lack of ability to clean up after themselves as he picks the wet clothes up and puts them in a plastic grocery bag.

Sam clears his throat and Dean's head snaps up to look at him.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. There's a, uh, museum… thing in town that I've been thinking about checking out. So… Bye." Sam rushes out the door with his coat and the Impala's keys in his hands.

"Wait, Sam!" Dean stutteringly calls out, but Sam's already closed the door behind him. "Dammit." Dean mutters to himself, scowling at the door as the sound of the Impala's engine roars over the pelting rain. A sudden roll of thunder and a yelp from the bathroom sends Dean running, throwing open the bathroom door without thinking. "Cas!"

"Dean." Cas's voice trembles and Dean pulls the shower curtains open, looking down at the wet form of his friend, curled on the bottom of the bathtub, warm water still pouring from the shower head. Dean reaches over and turns off the water, then takes the towel that Cas brought in with him and carefully wraps it around his angel.

"You okay?" Dean asks, kneeling on the floor, broad hands holding the towel around Cas's shoulder. Cas nods shakily, but another roll of thunder sends him towards Dean. "Okay, it's okay. Just, hold on, stay there." Dean carefully moves away from Cas and grabs his clothes. "Here, just put these on and then we can go and, and cuddle up on the bed. Okay?" Dean cringes slightly at his use of the word 'cuddle', but Cas nods and takes the pile. Dean looks away to give Cas some privacy, but when another roll of thunder reverberates through the bathroom, Dean offers his hand to Cas's tight grip.

Cas lets go of his hand to pull on the shirt and Dean turns back, concerned.

"You okay, ba- buddy?" Dean asks, hoping Cas didn't notice his near slip, and holds out his hands for Cas to take, helping him out of the tub. Thunder rolls again and Cas's grip tightens on his hands as Dean pulls him towards himself. "Alright, it's fine. Let's get you somewhere safe and warm, okay?" Dean leads the angel towards his bed, keeping him close as they maneuver around the room, Cas tense as the storm outside rages on. Dean bundles Cas onto his bed, covering him with blankets and wrapping his arms around him. Cas cuddles in close, his head resting in the crook of Dean's neck, their legs tangled together.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better." Dean crones softly into Cas's ear, one of his hands cradling his head, the other rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better." Cas's head lift from Dean's shoulders. "And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool By making his world a little colder." Cas lift one hand and presses it against Dean's cheek, leaning into Dean's space. His voice falters on the lyrics and he swallows as Cas leans into his space. "H-hey Jude, don't let me d-down You have found her, now go and get h-"

Cas leans in the final inch and presses his lips to Dean's. There's a moment where Dean doesn't know what to do, then he lifts both of his hands to Cas's head and threads them through his still damp hair. Dean pours everything he's been feeling into the kiss, the fear, the worry, the guilt, and most of all, the love. Cas groans against his lips and Dean angles his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Cas's thumbs brush his cheeks and Dean smiles against Cas's mouth. The storm continues to sound outside the windows, but neither of them pay it any attention, too caught up in each other to notice the flashes of lightning and the rolls of thunder. It's only when the power cuts out that either of them remember the storm raging outside at all. They pull apart slightly, both of them panting, and Cas rests his head against Dean's forehead.

"You, uh, could've just told me if my singing was that bad." Dean jokes, badly. Cas chuckles and rests his head against Dean's neck. Dean can feel the smile on his face as he holds him closely and hums.

When Sam returns from his "museum trip" he finds the lights all back on and Dean and Cas cuddled on the bed, soft smiles on both of their faces as they sleep through the sound of rain on the motel roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, I'm a horrible person that has kept you waiting for an update for over a year. Sorry? I honestly have no excuses I just haven't been motivated to write for this for that long. I'm making up for it by finally giving y'all that kiss. You can all thank my new friend Cas that I met at hoshicon last weekend for this update, because they are the first person I've met who has actually read this fic other than my friends. So thank you Cas, this one's for you.


	6. God is in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out in the end, and it finishes with a dance.

Dean awoke to the now all too familiar feeling of Cas in his arms. He doesn't panic this time, doesn't freak out or jump out of the bed like he usually would, instead he smiles and allows himself a moment to relish the feel of Cas in his arms.

Then he remembers what lead to them being wrapped around each other in his bed.

'Oh shit, I kissed Cas. Or, Cas kissed me. Whatever, doesn't matter. What do I do? Did Cas mean it? Can he even feel love? Whoa there Winchester, who said anything about love? Who am I kidding, I know I'm in love with him. But does he feel the same way?'

Dean must have tensed up while his thoughts ran loose, because the movement of Cas in his arms snaps him out of it.

"Hello Dean." Cas smiles at him softly, hair rumpled from sleep, and Dean can't help but return his smile.

"Hey Cas. Sleep well?"

"I believe the phrase is 'like a baby', though I don't understand the meaning. Babies have a tendency to wake up at odd hours and scream." Cas's brows furrow and Dean chuckles, reaching up a hand to smooth the from from his face.

"It's just an expression Cas." His hand travels from his brow to the side of his face, cupping his cheek. His green eyes flicker down to Cas's lips, like they have a hundred times before, and he slowly leans in, pressing a kiss to the pale, chapped lips. He recoils slightly and chuckles. "Guess even angel's get morning breath."

"I'm not sure I can be called an angel anymore, Dean." Cas answers, looking slightly sad. Dean's thumb caresses Cas's cheek.

"You'll always be my angel." He whispers, leaning back in for another kiss, despite the morning breath.

"Hrm, urm." Dean jumps and looks behind him. Sam is standing there, an expectant expression on his face and his phone in his hand, pointing at them. His face splits into a grin.

"Care to say anything to the people who've placed bets on you two?" He asks them, shit-eating smile firmly in place.

"Fuck off." Dean growls, moving to stand. He's stopped by a hand on his arm. He turn back to Cas and see's him watching him with his blue eyes. There's a slight twinkle in them and Dean frowns. Cas moves his other hand and Sam lets out an indignant cry. Dean turns back around to see Sam holding a broken phone.

"I'm only mostly human Sam, I still have some Grace left to use." He smiles and pulls on Dean's arm, bringing him back down next to him. "Now, I suggest you leave us alone for several hours." He looks over at Dean for a second and smiles. "Five at least." Dean chokes and flushes red and Sam beats a hasty retreat.

As soon as they hear the sound of the Impala roaring to life, Cas begins to chuckle. Dean stares at him dumbfounded for a moment. He doesn't think he's ever heard Cas laugh.

"Both of your faces!" Cas has started to laugh sincerely now and Dean feels a smile spreading across his own face. They laugh together, overcome with mirth and joy, and once they've settled again they look at each other with fond smiles on their faces.

"How long Cas?" Dean asks, looking away.

"How long I've loved you?" Cas replies, questioning him to be sure. Dean nods.

"Yeah." Cas touches a finger to the bottom of his chin and turns his face towards his own. Their eyes lock, blue on green, and Dean watches as Cas leans in, his eyes fluttering shut only as Cas's lips touch his own.

Thunder rolls again.

"For fuck's sake!" Dean exclaims, sitting up in the bed, even as Cas cowers further into it. "I swear to fucking God, this is not natural! Every time we're in the same fucking room, there's a God damn thunderstorm! What the fuck is up with that, and why are you so scared of it?" He's standing beside the bed now, glaring out the motel room windows.

"Dean, please." Cas whimpers, looking pathetic with the covers pulled around himself and staring at Dean with fearful blue eyes. Dean deflates a little.

"Sorry Cas. I just- I don't want you to be scared anymore." Dean sits on the side of the bed and strokes a hand through Cas's hair. He swings his legs onto the bed and allows Cas to use his legs as a pillow, carding his hand through the messy locks and humming under his breath. The thunder does not last long, though the rain persists, and soon Cas is back to himself, though he stays on Dean's leg and Dean continues to stroke his hair.

"Anna once told me something, back when I was still young. She said, 'God is in the rain, Castiel. He washes away the evil of the world and allows life to grow, simply by allowing clouds to shed water when they become too heavy. His hand is in everything Castiel, but you can see Him most clearly in the rain.'" Cas's voice is soft and rumbling. "I have always believed that, and I have seen it to be true in many ways since then. After Lucifer rebelled and fell, the Earth rained for nearly half a year. I had heard rumors that God had left Heaven, angels told me themselves, but I rebutted them. 'How can God be gone?' I asked them. 'How can He be gone when we can see Him in the rain?' I do not believe they ever understood what I meant, but I have always kept that belief. Now, down here on Earth, Falling as I am, I can hear my bother's voice in the rain. In the thunder. They're angry Dean, at me, at you and your brother, at humanity. They want us punished. I can't see God in the rain anymore, Dean." Cas turns his head toward Dean and he can see the tears threatening the stormy blue eyes.

"Follow me." Dean says, pulling Cas up and off the bed. He leads him outside, still dressed in their pajamas and with bare feet, towards the nearest patch of grass. It's small, barely two yards wide, but it will do. Their clothes and hair are already heavy with rain water and the air is slightly chilly.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas asks, his frown back in place.

"Dance with me Cas." Dean tells him, blushing a little. Cas's frown deepens.

"I don't-"

"It's easy. Here." Dean takes Cas by the hands and pulls him in, so they're chest to chest, and guides one of Cas's hands to his shoulder. He places his own hand on Cas's lower back and keeps their other, still clasped, hands to the side near their faces. He begins to sway to imaginary music, his face seemingly aflame.

Cas relaxes against him and they begin to sway in slow circles around the small patch of grass. Cas leans his head against Dean's and listens as Dean hums softly into his ear. A slow smile spreads across Cas's face and he sighs.

"I love you Dean." He whispers. The spinning stops and Dean's hand lifts from Cas's lower back. They separate slightly, though they keep their hands clasped, and Dean raises his hand to Cas's cheek, wiping away a rain drop.

"I know." Dean leans in and kisses Cas, bringing their bodies back together. The kiss his sweet, but brief, and soon the pair is slowly spinning around the patch of grass again.

"Hey Cas." Dean whispers into his ear, his eyes trained up at the sky. "I think God is in the rain."

They smile and continue dancing with each other. From the comfort of the awning protecting the motel doors, a figure watches them, smiling to itself. A lollipop is pulled from its mouth and the smile becomes a grin.

"Glad you're happy little bro." The figure tells the dancing angel. It then turn its head to the right and looks at another figure suddenly standing by its side. "Are we done here, Dad?"

The other figure watches the two for a moment, contemplating. Finally, it shakes its head having come to a decision.

"I don't think we'll ever be done. But I think we've fixed this version of reality as much as we can. Even I can't predict what the Winchester's will do." The figure smiles and shakes its head again. "Come on, we've got work. A few universes over Sam and Dean have released the Darkness. Let's fix it before they completely destroy themselves."

The two figures shimmer and fade away into white, then nothing.

All is well in this reality.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! Aren't you so proud of me? And no, there isn't going to be a sequel for those of you who would ask. I just don't think I can write for this world anymore, I've lost my muse for it.
> 
> In case you're wondering, yes the two figures at the end are God and Gabe. Gabe was the one that put in all those photos onto Dean's phone as well. And that bit at the end is just me putting in my head canon that Chuck and Gabriel didn't actually die and have just been sort of Universe hopping since then and teamed up to try to fix the Winchester's mistakes.
> 
> So yeah, that's this story finished. Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm always open for your feedback.


End file.
